


Vante

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ?? - Freeform, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, M/M, SEX OF SOME SORT IDK, SHITTY FICS, Xeno, i cANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS??, im not fuckING KIDDING, jsut, literally porn with out plot, wow i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now you listen here, whatever happens in this room; stays in this room." You pull at his stupid red turtleneck as if it helps make your point. "Capisce?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vante

**Author's Note:**

> iM SO SORRY OHMY GOD ITS PROBABLY RIDDLED WITH TYPOS AND HORRIBLE THINGS BUT I DONT CARE I JUST WATNED TO WRITE KARKAT/KANKRI PORN BEFORE I WENT TO SLEEP OKAY GOOD NIGHT IM GOING WOW

It's really fucking stupid and you hate yourself a lot more than you normally do.

It's stupid because he's actually a huge idiot. Possibly stupider than all your future and past selves put together, and maybe that makes sense considering who he is. You hate yourself because you can't bring yourself to be displeased with the situation. Because, for some reason unfathomable to your wildly intellectual think-pan, you're actually enjoying this.

You're, obviously, running the show. His strive to be "politically correct" hinders him from actually making any sort of real first-moves but you can fucking feel him want to. You don't know why you don't just leave. Leave him to deal with his own damn bone bulge in silence and find him later to tell him how absolutely sick he is for thinking about it. Maybe it's because you're both really similar, despite him being a complete asswipe, and you feel a bit more at ease trying to do anything like this with him. No one else on this miserable rock even comes close to the rediculously high standards you set for any potential mates, so obviously the logical answer is to go for the dead guy. The dead guy, who in a weird paradox-space-shenanigans sort of way is related to you. Not that a fact like that matters to you. The human conception of "Incest" has confused you enough in the past year.

The point being, that you're in control. You're the leader here (as it should be) and you're the one calling the shots. Whether or not any buckets (imaginary or otherwise) get filled today is completely your call.

You yank yourself away, cutting off the sloppy makeouts the two of you were partaking in and you look him in the eyes. Straight into his hollow, white eyes. "Now you listen here," You say, in your most authoritative voice. ", whatever happens in this room; stays in this room." You pull at his stupid red turtleneck as if it helps make your point. "Capisce?" He gives you a nod so you smash your lips together again.

It's all teeth with a little bit of tongue as you push him to the ground and crawl onto his chest. He isn't much taller than you, but he's clearly got a few more sweeps on his side, so you aren't really that surprised. His hair is fluffy and out of control like yours is, but his also seems to find some natural order that at least gives him the appearance that he tried to tame the curls himself. He tastes (you kind of hate that this reminds you of Terezi) of cherries and you know that might have something to do with the cherry-red blood in his veins. The same blood in your veins. You lap at his mouth some more, taking in all the red-tinted saliva you can. Cherries cherries cherries.

When you sit back on his abdomen, wiping at your mouth with an overly long sleeve, you see him staring up at the ceiling. His eyes close for a moment, and when they open again they're yellow. The same brand of golden as your own and you realize he's trying to alter the dream a little bit. His hands come up to the sides of your face, holding you there gently. He seems to be searching your face for something, but what you don't know. You aren't sure if he finds his prize, but you know that he glances down at your lips before he takes them back between his own. 

It's a battle for dominance in the kiss and you really want to come out on top. But you can feel him getting stronger, feel him slowly overpowering you and he's got a few more sweeps on you; there's no way he won't beat you. You inevitably lose, and he pins you to the floor. "Over." Is what he says as he goes for the hem of your sweater. Instead of pulling the article up and off like you anticipated, he simply goes under it. Sliding his hand over your bone bulge on his way to the waist of your jeans.

You suddenly feel nervous, even though this was all brought upon you by yourself. But there isn't any stopping him when he seems to be moving too fast. The sickening rate at which your bone bulge seems to be engorging itself at is mildly embarrassing. It becomes majorly so when his fingers graze against a slimy tip. A shudder goes through your entire body when it happens, even if it lasts for a second. He tentatively does it again, before grasping the tentacle and pulling it out of your jeans. He pushes your sweater up, looking up at your lips as he gestures for you to take the fabric between them.

In the pale light of the room, you can see the bright candy red shade of your bone bulge. You see it disappearing between his fingers as he gracefully strokes up and down the thing. With some steady repositioning, you manage to contort yourself to be able to dig under his own ugly sweater, pushing the thing under his arm pits. You can see the edges of where his wriggler legs are tucked under his skin, but you keep on your mission. Feather light fingers trailing down his body as you go. 

You don't even think about it as you reach into his own jeans and pull out the bone bulge that lives in there. You note how its a lot like your own but a bit bigger. You almost think to compare the sizes but you quickly dismiss the thought.

Without much other thought, you shove the tentacle into your mouth, sliding your lids down it even as it moves on its own, wiggling around in your mouth. You give it sucks and licks and it seems to get slimier and slimier. It tastes like cherry and you sort of wonder if yours does too. You don't get the chance to find out before he's slicking his hand completely in the slime dripping up and down your bone bulge. "Fucking hell, Kankri." You mutter. You don't catch the soft smile he shines back at you.

You're so unbelievably close to releasing all of your genetic material that it almost sort of hurts. So you try to concentrate on bringing him around with you. Even if you're biting out moans around his bulge, you can hear him sighing out some of his own. "Karkat oh my fucking god. Where did you learn that?" And you refuse to tell him Strider told you. (Not that he knows anything about who Strider is anyway.) His fingers start to trail along your body; outlining areas that you didn't even know could feel that good. He finds your nook soon enough and has his fingers sliding in and out if as well. You're reaching a sensory overload and you try to communicate that to him as best you can while your vocal chords are cut off. You still your body for a moment, and in that moment he has the chance to remove himself from your mouth. His fingers come out of your nook and his hand leaves your bulge and a sense of abandon washes over you only to be kicked gently away when you feel the slimey texture of his bulge against the hood of your nook.

There's a moment when you think you can see him asking for your permission but you don't know if he's actually going to wait for it before he guides himself in. When you never give him the go and he does anyway, you have your answer. You're yelping out sharply because the feeling of someone else's bone bulge in your nook is a really different feeling but it isn't over all unpleasant. It jerks itself around inside of you and it feels weird as all get out. Then it twists a certain way, curls around something inside and you feel even better than ever.

There's a hand at your hip, circles smoothing in your grey skin and it feels really nice too. You end up accidentally jerking forward in a surge of pleasure, nearly knocking heads with Kankri but he moves out of the way at the last second and you find your face planted into his shoulder. You feel him lift his hips up a little bit, trying to get more of himself inside of you, his hand is smoothing wider circles and his lips are at your ear. "Move with me Karkat." And you do. You mirror his moves with your head tucked into the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths of wooly sweater.

Everything starts to speed up all at once. Kankri is moving faster, so you match your pace with his, meeting his strokes in the middle. You push a hand between the two of you to tangle in your bone bulge and it doesn't take long for your reproduction fluids to start spurting out of your tip. Kankri is apparently not that far behind as he pulls his one bulge out of your nook and this genetic material paints the front of your sweater.

For a moment, you both just sort of stare. Bone bulges have retreated, become a lot more tame than they were seconds ago, and you even tuck yourself back into your jeans. When you both have your lewd appendages replaced, you know you are both thinking the same thing. He goes to say something about it, his lips forming the letters but you put up a hand.

"Stays in here." You repeat, but your authoritative tone is completely drained from your voice. He nods either way, and you see him try not to glance at your sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> im so GOMEN THIS EXISTS NOW


End file.
